La Parure
by Sailor's Wife
Summary: Un réécriture au mode de la film La Parure, au style de Harry Potter. Sans magique. Voleuse Minerva! HP/GW, HG/ RW, et un peu HG/MM ***Le français n'est pas ma première langue.
1. Chapter 1

La serveuse est arrivée et les pensées de Hermione a encore erré, cela devenait une habitude ces derniers temps. Elle attribuait ses rêveries à trop de temps passé à lire des romans d'amour. Depuis la naissance de son enfant, elle se servait de la lecture comme d'une échappatoire contre les effets de la dépression postpartum et la privation de sommeil. Il faudrait qu'elle perde l'habitude de lire, sa fille avait deux ans à présent. Comment pourrait-elle expliquer son désir de savoir à quoi leur serveuse ressemblerait sous son corps en plein passion ?

Hermione prendrait le café avec une bonne amie, Ginny Potter au country club d'Potter pendant que leurs époux jouaient une partie de golf. Ginny a lancé un regard outré à la serveuse, pour l'interrompre ses bonnes nouvelles. L'époux de Ginny allait être récompensé pour avoir conclu un important marché de courtage au gala de vendredi. Ginny exhortait Hermione d'y aller avec lui. A l'instant où Hermione essayait de donner une excuse pour ne pas y aller, leurs époux sont arrivés et se sont assis.

Son mari, Ron, l'a salué d'un baiser rapide sur la joue tout en s'adressant à Ginny. « Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de convaincre ma femme de faire ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'Harry t'a dit qu'il va être récompensé au gala ce vendredi. Comme son temps sera monopolisé par les tapes dans le dos hypocrites de ses concurrents, je crains ce ne soit terriblement ennuyeux sans la compagnie de ta femme.

« Bon, » Ron a eu l'air pensif pour pendant un moment. « Elle n'est pas sortie sauf pour prendre le café depuis la naissance de Rose. Cela pourrait être bon pour son bien-être. »

Un sourire a orné le visage de Ginny tandis que Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Ron lui a dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon amour ? »

« C'est juste- Je n'ai rien d'acceptable à porter, et les vêtements de Ginny ne me vont plus depuis j'étais enceinte de trois mois.] »

« Alors, tu devras simplement acheter une nouvelle robe. Tu dois te gâter un peu. Je sais que tu étais mécontent pendant quelques années être une femme de foyer, mais, peut-être que c'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin. En tout cas, je serai absent jusqu'à très tard vendredi à cause de ce cas d'extradition. Jean pourrait garder Rose. Et, je sais que tu seras entre de bonnes mains avec Ginny. »

« Une nouvelle robe pour quelque chose comme ça ne sera pas bon marché. Ça pourrait coûter 700 ou même1000€. »

Ron a pâli, Il économisait pour un nouveau club de golf. Harry a noté son expression et lui a frappé le genou tout en riant. « C'est bien, mon amour. Vas-tu faire les magasins avec Ginny cet après-midi ? Je vais aller au parc avec Rose pendant quelques temps. »

Ginny a ajouté « Et ne t'inquiète pas des bijoux j'ai une vaste collection dans laquelle tu pourras choisir quelque chose à emprunter. »

Hermione se sentait débordée. Bien sûr, elle devait de sortir plus souvent, mais dépenser autant d'argent semblait frivole au mieux. Ayant besoin d'un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, elle s'est excusée aux toilettes.

Les yeux émeraude ont évalué la salle ils ont atterri sur deux femmes qui buvaient du café exotique des tasses en cristal artisanal. L'une des femmes était séduisante avec de beaux cheveux roux et une peau de porcelaine. Elle portait des vêtements de marques coûteux, et semblait à son aise comme le sont les représentants de la classe supérieure. Elle ne pouvait être que Ginny Weasley. L'autre femme était jolie d'une façon traditionnelle ses cheveux étaient tordus en chignon au-dessus d'une chemise à col rigide qu'elle avait probablement acheté en promotion chez Macy's. Cette femme était évidemment mal à l'aise dans cet environnement. Intriguée, la voleuse aux yeux émeraude s'est assise au bar à côté de la table des deux femmes, a commandé une boisson chaude, et s'est installée pour écouter un peu. Cela n'a pris pas longtemps avant que ses instincts se révèlent correctes. La rouquine essayait de convaincre la brune de l'accompagner à un gala dans quelques jours. Leur conversation a été interrompue par la serveuse. Les yeux de la brune ont balayé sur la forme de la serveuse. _Intéressant._

Au moment où la brune s'est excusée aux toilettes, la voleuse savait qu'elle tenait son objectif. Le samedi, elle aurait les bijoux de Ginny Weasley vendus et plusieurs centaines de milliers de plus sur son compte. Elle avait juste besoin une occasion. Elle a payé pour sa boisson et est partie aux toilettes. Juste avant que sa main ne touche la porte, elle s'est ouverte et la brune, qui était distraite, est sortie à la hâte. La voleuse n'a pas bougé et a laissé la brune tomber sur elle. L'impact a été plus puissant qu'elle avait prévu, alors qu'elle a dû embrasser la femme et changer de position.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! », s'est exclamée Hermione.

« De rien, » a répondu la voleuse. « Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une belle femme dans mes bras. » Elle a regardé un rougissement fleurir sur les joues devant elle a tendu la main. « Minerva McGonagall. »

Hermione a accepté la main offerte. « Hermione Weasley, » a-t-elle dit tout en regardant les yeux émeraude. Un moment plus tard, elle a relâché sa main et a l'observa. Esmerele était grande. Elle portait une chemise en soie émeraude décorée d'un collier de perles, un pantalon noir droit et des talons plats. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon serré, mais quelques mèches de cheveux s'en échappaient, encadrant son visage.

La voleuse arborait un léger sourire tandis qu'elle laissait l'autre femme la dévisager. Cela s'annonçait trop facile ! « C'était un plaisir de tomber sur vous, mais… » elle a fait un geste en direction de la porte.

« Oh- uh, excusez-moi Mme. McGonagall. » Hermione a balbutié, avant de s'écarter.

Tandis que Minerva passait, elle a dit avec un clin d'œil, « J'espère que nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau. » et a disparu par la porte.

Quelques instants ont passé avant que Hermione ne puisse s'éloigner de la porte. Secouant la tête elle est retournée auprès de de ses amis et de son mari.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle a pensé à la femme énigmatique tout en tournoyant devant le miroir. Peut-être verrait-elle encore Minerva, peut-être au gala. C'était un bon fantasme. Au moment où la porte s'ouverte, elle a laissé le fantasme s'estomper. Elle s'est tournée vers son mari avec un sourire.

« Tu es si belle, » a-t-il dit.

Elle s'est retournée vers le miroir et doigté élaboré qui lui décrivant le cou. Mais oui, elle avait l'air belle, et peut-être la femme aux yeux verts le penserait aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny avait raison, le gala était un évènement ennuyeux avec des gens encore plus ennuyeux. La seule bonne chose était le champagne qui était excellent. Même si Hermione était là tenir compagnie à Ginny, Celle-ci avait passé la dernière heure entourée d'un groupe des femmes qui, en dépit du fait que Hermione était habillée très chic, elles l'avaient jaugée d'un regard snob et l'avaient exclue de la conversation. Abandonnée, Hermione était allée chercher un verre de champagne. Malheureusement, elle avait été abordée par un homme seul après l'autre pour un tour sur la piste de dance. Après le dernier homme ébouriffé, égoïste, l'ait pelotée pendant deux chansons agonisantes, elle avait essayé de se libérer et de trouver de l'air. Au milieu de la suggestion qu'ils trouvent un endroit solitaire, elle était sauvée par la source la plus improbable : Minerva.

« Je suis navrée Draco, mais Hermione a quelque chose pour moi. Chérie, tu devais me retrouver dans la bibliothèque il y a plus d'une heure. » Minerva lui a fait un clin d'œil et pris sa main en la guidant vers la piste de dance, et à travers des portes couvertes de rideaux de gaze.

« Mon Dieu, merci beaucoup ! Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais m'éloigner de ce goujat. » Hermione a regardé Minerva errer parmi les rayons de livres, les doigts glissant sur les titres. Minerva portait une longue robe blanc ivoire, brodée de délicats motifs floraux ivoire. La taille de la robe était corsetée, et l'avant suffisamment décolleté pour mettre en valeur sa poitrine tout en restant élégante. Le collier de perles qu'elle a portait, comme l'autre jour, soulignait son cou, et ses cheveux d'ébène étaient relevés dans un chignon lâche élaboré.

« Tu dois être ferme avec ces types. Ils sont habitués à mettre dans leurs lits des femmes soumises qui ne savent pas comment les remettre à leur place, » a-t-elle répondu.

« Je suis normalement du genre ferme, mais je ne veux pas provoquer une scène et affecter mes amis. Je n'aurais plus m'en préoccuper, mais Ginny et Harry, si »

« Hmmm. » approuva Minerva avec un petit sourire narquois. Elle s'est retournée et approchée très près de Coralie, qui sentit son dos se presser contre la bibliothèque. « Je ne crois pas un instant que tu es aussi ferme que tu le dis. »

« J-je pourrais. » a-t-elle balbutié. Ses yeux d'ambres nerveux à la merci des émeraudes qui étincelaient de joie.

Minerva s'est mise à rire. « Alors, montre-moi. » Après un long moment, alors que Hermione ne faisait rien, ne cillait même pas, elle a souri et dit, « C'est ce que je pensais. Ça … » Ses lèvres ont balayé celles de Hermione. « C'est ferme. » Elle a pressé son corps contre celui de la petite femme et pris ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Après un moment, la voleuse a glissé une main sur son cou, et avec des doigts habiles, détaché le collier. Elle a laissé sa main glisser avec le collier dans le cou de la brune, le long de sa clavicule, et de son torse. Elle a distrait Hermione en approfondissant le baiser alors qu'elle a glissé le collier dans une poche cachée dans sa robe. Le collier faisait partie d'un ensemble avec des boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet, mais la voleuse savait qu'il était trop risqué de voler les autres pièces.

Les lèvres de Minerva ont glissé dans le cou Hermione. « A- ah- attend ! » a soufflé Hermione. « C'est juste… » elle s'est incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer ses turbulences.

Minerva s'est arrêtée, mais n'a pas bougé son corps contre la brune. « Nouveau ? »

« Oui »

« Importun ? »

« Non. » Hermione était réduite à des réponses d'une seule syllabe par un seul baiser. « Mais… Je suis mariée, et… »

Une pendule a sonné minuit.

« Je dois partir, » a dit Minerva.

« Attend ! Je ne voulais pas dire… »

Minerva l'a arrêtée avec un baiser rapide. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est l'heure. »

En essayant de surmonter l'inconvénient, Hermione a plaisanté, "Est-ce que ta voiture va devenir une citrouille ?"

La voleuse a souri, « Quelque chose comme ça. » Elle a brièvement passé une main dans les cheveux de Hermione et reculé. Je dois partir. Comme Cendrillon, elle s'est dépêchée et a laissé Hermione se demander qui elle était vraiment et où elle pourrait la retrouver.

Hermione a passé la demi-demi-heure suivante à errer dans la bibliothèque et à se souvenir de la rencontre qui avait laissé son corps bourdonner agréablement. Avec une dernière pensée pour Minerva, elle a touché ses lèvres, puis son cou- où elle a noté le manque d'ornement. Elle a fait une pause et a palpé son cou encore une fois pour être sûre. Non, le collier n'était pas là. En panique, elle a cherché frénétiquement dans la bibliothèque. Ne trouvant rien, elle a téléphoné à Ron.

Une heure plus tard, pendant que la fête continuait, Ron passait en revue des images de surveillance à côté de sa femme qui pleurait en silence. Plus tard, ils ont parlé et décidé qu'il serait nuisible à sa carrière de shérif que le moment d'infidélité soit révélé. Alors que la voleuse était probablement dans un autre pays maintenant, ils ont décidé de ne pas poursuivre la voleuse : il suffisait de remplacer le collier. Cependant, l'or, le platine et les diamants ne sont pas bon marché et ils étaient forcés d'obtenir un prêt pour payer les 500,000 euros.

Pendant dix ans, Hermione a travaillé deux emplois pour rembourser le prêt. Elle a abandonné son rêve de poursuivre son éducation et d'avoir une vraie carrière après que Rose ait eu l'âge d'entrer à l'école, pour être serveuse dans un restaurant haut de gamme le jour, et barmaid la nuit. À l'occasion de l'anniversaire des dix ans depuis la gala, elle finissait son service au restaurant _Chez Mon Cœur_ avec assez d'argent dans sa poche pour faire le dernier paiement. Décidant de faire un dernier acte de charité, elle apporta la nourriture à une table de serveurs en train de sortir.

« Viola, un bol de… » Hermione s'est tenue debout comme une statue avec le bol de soupe au curry froide suspendu entre son plateau et la table quand elle a reconnu _qui_ était le client. « Toi ! » son souffle s'est élancé dans un murmure. La femme qui attendait sa soupe était la femme émeraude, qui l'a regardée sans la reconnaître. Hermione a rapidement laissé tomber le bol de soupe sur les genoux de la voleuse, et est sortie du restaurant.

À moins d'un pâté de maisons, Hermione a été saisie par le bras et s'est retournée. « Je ne sais pas à qui vous pensez, mais… »

Minerva a été brutalement coupée par Hermione, « Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? » lui-a-elle hurlé avant de lâcher un rire amer. « Mais bien sûr que non, il y avait probablement bien d'autres pions dociles comme moi. Embrasser une femme dans la bibliothèque, puis fuir avec le collier de son amie. » Elle s'est éloignée de la voleuse. « J'espère que cela en valait la peine. Mais pour ma part, je me suis asservie à deux emplois, à peine vu ma fille, sans parler d'un mot civil avec mon mari- depuis _dix_ ans ! Tout ça pour payer pour un stupide collier que tu as volé. Juste, _laisse-moi tranquille_ ! »

Il a fallu un moment à Minerva pour reconnaître la femme devant elle. La brune avait beaucoup vieilli au cours de la dernière décennie ; des rides sévères avaient maintenant étouffé son visage. « Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ne prends pas l'air innocent ! Nous avons regardé les images de surveillance de toi en train de prendre le collier autour de mon cou. Un collier que j'ai dû remplacer. Ça nous a coûté 500 000€. »

Minerva s'approcha, ses vêtements ruinés maintenant oubliés. Elle tendit la main et attrapa Hermione qui pleurait par l'épaule. "Mais, ma chère, Ginny ne t'a rien dit ? Ce collier était un faux."

La femme choquée a regardé les yeux d'émeraude avant de s'effondrer en sanglots contre elle. « Faux, » a-t-elle dit à mi-voix. « Dix ans, et c'était un faux. »

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
